Ten Days
by firey jazz
Summary: Ryou and Bukura angst and fluff. Songfic set to Celine Dion's Ten Days. Yaoi: R/B and some Y/Y. please r/r
1. Ten Days

Hey y'all, it's the author here. Please, this is my first fic, so don't flame me, but helpful reviews would be nice, and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, so don't sue me, I have nothing anyway. Now on with the fic? At the doorway of my heart, All the leaves are falling down, And though I try to pick them up, There's so many, I think I'll drown.  
  
Bakura sat watching as his counterpart's chest rose up and down, perfectly in rhythm with his shallow breathing. 'He deserved it,' said the Yami to himself as he saw the bruises he had inflicted. Yet his heart clenched as he thought of the pale-haired boy cringing in fear and pain. 'What are you thinking Bakura? Getting soft?' taunted a voice in his head. 'You know that he isn't anything but a weak child, don't deny it. He has to be shown who is boss.' Still, there was something inside of him that argued against the cruel cold voice which taunted him day and night. 'No. You just beat him because you're afraid he'll reject you if he knew what you really felt.' He knew what the other voice said was true, but he would never admit it, the Pharaoh's rejection had heart too much. Yes, the Pharaoh had rejected him causing the hatred and envy that still ran in his blood. It was why he was so cruel to all he loved.  
  
"Bakura," came a voice from the bed, shocking him out of his reverie. Why are you here, and not out with Malik, or in the ring? I mean. You aren't really the type to stay in one spot."  
  
********** Bakura's POV*********  
  
"What are you doing here." The question rang in my mind. I don't know why it bothered me so much, but I couldn't get it out of my head. For some reason I couldn't make myself answer, all I could do is watch the autumn leaves falling down outside his window. From where I sat I could see Yugi and Yami playing in the leaves. Why couldn't I have what they did? What did I lack?  
  
"I'm leaving," I spat gruffly, inwardly cursing my natural cruelty as I watched Ryou cringe away from me. "Don't expect me to be back until late, and don't get yourself in trouble, cause I'm not getting you out." With that I turned and stormed out of the house, pausing only to glare for a moment at the former Pharaoh.  
  
**********Ryou's POV**********  
  
Ten days have come and gone, ten days and I'm al alone and all that I can do is pray and pray. Ten days I've seen the rain, Coming down on a sunny day, But all I've got to do is pray And pray.  
  
It had been 10 days since I had seen Yugi and my friends. 10 days since the most ruthless of Bakura's beatings had started. I'm not sure why they began, but I think it's because I hurt him for some reason.  
  
Normally I was nothing except a little sore after my yami took out his frustrations, but now. Well that was another story entirely. It was as if he wanted to get revenge.  
  
People tell me that I should hate him, but I can't. I love him too much to hate him. True there were things, qualities really, about him and in him that I held no small amount of dislike for, but I couldn't hate him.  
  
*******Bakura's POV*********  
  
At the doorway of my life, I feel the bane, but feel no shame. What I've got, I keep inside. Some things have changes, but I'm still the same.  
  
When I left the house, there was only one place I could think of to go, the lake by the park. Now, I may not seem like the kind to sit an think about my problems, but when I do, I come here. As I sat watching the wind form ripples on the lake, I thought back to a conversation I had with Malik only days ago.  
  
The blond Egyptian had asked me if I was ever ashamed at having such a week hikari. Almost automatically I had answered yes, but deep down I knew I wasn't. True, it could be a bane sometimes, but I didn't fault him for it. After all he made up for it by being mentally stronger than even I am.  
  
Upon hearing my answer Malik told me that I had changed. In ancient Egypt he said, I would never have been ashamed of Ryou, but he was wrong. The circumstances of my life now had changed greatly, but I had not. It was then that I knew why I wanted to hurt Ryou. It was, and always has been my instinct to hurt the ones I loved. At least since Yami rejected me. Despite my attempts to change, I had always been that way since the Pharaoh broke my heart. With these thoughts still echoing in my head, I retreated into my soul room.  
  
*********end POV*********  
  
Ten days have come and gone, ten days and I'm all alone and all that I can do is pray and pray. Ten days I've seen the rain Coming down on a sunny day But all I've got to do is pray And pray.  
  
After retreating into his soul room, Bakura stayed there for almost two weeks, and Ryou was beginning to get worried. For some reason, being alone scared him. It made him feel empty and lost, yet it strengthened him and built a new resolve in his heart. He refused to be the weak hikari any longer; no not again, he was stronger now.  
  
Soon, instead of crying every night, Ryou prayed for Bakura to come back. He prayed that he would tell his yami what needed to be said; that he would not stand for any more of this. It was on the 10th day that Bakura came.  
  
And if you're going my way, don't think that I'll bend. 'Cause this is where I'll stay. I think it's the end.  
  
"Hello Bakura," said Ryou in a voice as icy as his yami's could be.  
  
"Hello Ryou," replied Bakura, shocked at this new change in his hikari. "How are you?"  
  
"I am fine, no thanks to you. Bakura, I have something to say to you. This. Will. End. I don't care if it kills you. I'll stand for no more of your bullying." As he spoke Ryou forced his Egyptian counterpart against a wall.  
  
Once Ryou stoped speaking, Bakura's fear was replaced by anger, but as he raised his hand to slap the boy, two things stopped him. First was Ryou's threat to throw out the ring, and second, was his love.  
  
Ten days have come and gone, ten days and I'm all alone and all that I can do is pray and pray. Ten days I've seen the rain Coming down on a sunny day But all I've got to do is pray And pray.  
  
Bakura had spent the last 10 days in complete solitude. He wanted to change. Oh Ra, he wanted mote than anything to change, but he needed help. That was why he had come out of the ring.  
  
Suddenly the ancient spirit could hold himself up no longer, ad slide along the wall, slowly gathering himself in a ball. He tried helplessly to stop the teas that were trickling down his cheeks, but it was all in vain. He tried as hard as he could to pull himself together, but he couldn't do that anymore than he could change the seasons.  
  
When Ryou saw the spirit crumple his heart ached in sympathy, and it was all he could do not to cry himself. Whey he felt the grief resonating down the link between himself and Bakura he gently pick up the sobbing Egyptian and held him murmuring gently in the elder's ear.  
  
Once Bakura could sob no longer, he felt peace work it's way into his heart, and in his exhaustion, laid his head on his aibou's shoulder, letting himself slowly sink into Ryou's warmth. "Oh Ryou, I. I. I lo.," and with that he could say no more through his heavy, weary breathing.  
  
"Shhhh," quieted Ryou. "I love you too." With those words, the hikari tilted Bakura's heat to face him, and gently sealed his lips to his counterparts.  
  
Ten days have come and gone Ten days and I'm not alone And all I have to do is pray and pray Ten days and there's no rain Coming down on a sunny day And all I have to do is pray And pray And pray.  
  
And as the kiss broke, both hikari and yami knew everything would be all right  
  
. At the doorway of my heart, All the leaves are falling down, And though I try to pick them up, There's so many, I think I'll drown.  
  
Ten days have come and gone, ten days and I'm al alone and all that I can do is pray and pray. Ten days I've seen the rain, Coming down on a sunny day, But all I've got to do is pray And pray  
  
At the doorway of my life, I feel the bane, but feel no shame. What I've got, I keep inside. Some things have changes, but I'm still the same.  
  
Ten days have come and gone, ten days and I'm al alone and all that I can do is pray and pray. Ten days I've seen the rain, Coming down on a sunny day, But all I've got to do is pray And pray  
  
And if you're going my way, don't think that I'll bend. 'Cause this is where I'll stay. I think it's the end  
  
Ten days have come and gone, ten days and I'm al alone and all that I can do is pray and pray. Ten days I've seen the rain, Coming down on a sunny day, But all I've got to do is pray And pray  
  
Ten days have come and gone Ten days and I'm not alone And all I have to do is pray and pray Ten days and there's no rain Coming down on a sunny day And all I have to do is pray And pray And pray  
  
Hello, Remember everyone, please review. It would be really helpful, and if you don't, I'll go hyper-perky on you, and you DO NOT want that. 


	2. Tragedy Strikes

Hello y'all. Sorry it took me so long to post this, there was a minor crisis at my house, nd that's why it's so morbid. I warn you, Ryou torture coming up. Oh. Y'all know the disclaimer, so don't sue me, I'm flat out broke after the $1000 hospital bill added to the $1000 fee in medicines. But, enough with my problems and on the story. Bakura: Don't forget to thank you friend for helping you type this. Firey Jazz: Yeah. Thanks for helping me, you know who you are, or at least you should, and if you don't. I'll. I'll. *lights up* I'll set Trowa on you.  
  
Bakura stiffened as he felt Ryou wrap his arms around the spirit's waist. Though it had been a week since they had confessed their love, Bakura was still not used to being so close to a person without hurting someone. "Good morning, koishii," said Ryou softly in his yami's ear.  
  
Instinctively, Bakura wrenched out of his hikari's grasp, and jumped up finding himself forcing Ryou's full-length mirror. Behind his reflection, the pale-haired Egyptian could see the younger teen propped up on his elbow, worry clear in his eyes. When Bakura saw the worry and concern that Ryou felt, the spirit slumped back onto the bed, his head hung low, and shame etched in his features.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryou. I'm still not used to letting people be near me. It." At this point, Bakura stopped as his voice cracked with emotional pain. Taking a deep breath, the ancient teen continued. "It scares me, because, when I was a tomb robber in Egypt, if I let a person get close to me, I could get caught."  
  
"I understand; and I'll be here for you, but I wont do anything you don't want." While he spoke, Ryou placed a comforting hand on Bakura's shoulder. Squeezing gently, Ryou offered Bakura a silent show of support and love. "There is a lot more to love than just the physical. This here, this support, and this understanding, this is love."  
  
"Thank you Ryou," breathed Bakura. "You don't know how much this means to me."  
  
Bakura.," yelled Ryou unceremoniously. "I'm going to school and afterwards I'm going to help Yugi with the shop. Yami might come by later asking for help with the shop."  
  
"Alright," yelled the spirit back. "I'll be fine, and I wont blow up the kitchen like Yami did." It became apparent that Ryou didn't care, as the response he got was the clicking of a lock." Despite Bakura's assurance that he would be fine, he was not.  
  
"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, BORED!" With the last repetition of -bored, Bakura threw the ping-pong ball that he was holding against the door, effectively destroying it.  
  
Suddenly, much to Bakura's shock, there came a knock at the door. After Bakura yelled at the stranger to come in, he saw the crimson tips of Yami's hair.  
  
Picking up the remnants of the ping-pong ball, Yami looked at Bakura with amusement and trepidation. //Yugi? Will you ask Ryou if he's sure this is safe.// After a short pause, Yugi replied, laughing softly.  
  
/Yes. He's sure. Ryou also says that if Bakura tries anything to tell me, and he'll come control him./  
  
//Ryou,// said Yami, raising a mental eyebrow.  
  
/He's stronger than he looks. Plus, Bakura would do anything for his love./ Feeing the shock from Yami's end, Yugi chuckled, and Yami could hear him wisper "he's shocked," to Ryou.  
  
Breaking the connection, Yami looked back to Bakura, quirking an eyebrow as he held up the ping-pong ball. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were bored." Seeking the scowl on Bakura's face, the former Pharaoh snickered, and laughing, stepped forward out of the door.  
  
"Saying I'm bored is a severe understatement. Something which you seem to have quite a habit for. Agreed?"  
  
"Possibly. Now, I have a proposition for you. I need help in the shop, you're bored, and we both know about duel monsters from firsthand experience. So, I propose that you help me with the shop." As he spoke, Yami fixed Bakura with a frank, no-nonsense look.  
  
"Fine, but only if I get my share of hourly wage." Bakura fixed Yami with an equally frank starte, causing the Pharaoh to smirk. The tomb robber would never change. 'Including in the way he treats those he loves,' thought Yami darkly to himself.  
  
"You have yourself a deal Tomb Robber," answered Yami back, eager to get Bakura out of the house, for everyone's safety. A bored Bakura was never a good thing.  
  
************* 6 hours later (aprx. 4 pm) ******************  
  
"So Yugi," asked Ryou soflty, kind as ever. "Do you know if Bakura is helping with the shop?"  
  
"Yami said he was, an a good thing too. Bakura was getting bored." When Yugi saw the smirk on his friends face, he couldn't help but laugh. It was a good thing that all his other friends had a sports games, and Malik and Marik had detention. They would never have understood what a bored Bakura meant.  
  
Ryou and Yugi had planned on Bakura helping with the shop, but Ryou still felt a wave of relief wash over him upon hearing that the plans hadn't changed. Squinting in the bright sunlight, the white-haired teen saw the light to walk turn green, but as he stepped onto the road, he didn't see the bright silver car speeding towards him.  
  
"Ryou, watch out," screamed Yugi a moment too late. He watched helplessly as he scene played out before him as if in a slow motion film.  
  
Yugi saw as Ryou turned to face the small, American, sports car, the shock registering what seemed like hours later. As the car hit Ryou on the left side of his ribs there was the unmistakable crunch of bones breaking, and the small teen was thrown completely over he car. People scattered, dropping bags of clothes and groceries, in a harried attempt to story out of the cars way, as the obviously drunk driver continued speeding down the road.  
  
Thinking quickly, Yugi ran out to Ryou, calling desperately to Yami as he ran. /Yami. Yami. Get down here now! Ryou just got hit by a car, and get the other yami's too. Malik and Bakura might be able to help. Now!!!/  
  
//I don't know what you just said, but I can tell it's bad. Should I bring Bakura?//  
  
/Yes, just hurry!!!!!!!!/  
  
A few moments later Yami, Bakura, Malike and his hikari were on the scene, the siren of he ambulece rang in their ears. \\Ryou. Can you hear me?\\  
  
\Barely.\ The younger teens voice was weary and tight. \I can't breath Bakura, I'm scared.\  
  
\\ The doctors say they're going to put you under so they can look at your ribs. Just sleep now.\\ And with that Ryou knew no more.  
  
'My doesn't this seem familiar,' thought Bakura with ill human. The spirit half expected the pale-haired boy he watched over, to ask him why he wasn't with Malik or in the ring. 'At least last time there wasn't this incessant beeping in the background. If that doesn't stop, I'm going to break it to shreds.' Anyone looking at Bakura right then would have sent him to the mental ward, as there was a maniac glean in his eyes.  
  
Beep.  
  
"Gah.," growled Bakura savagely, and was about to descend onto the machine like a loin stalking a bird, when Malik walked into the stark white room.  
  
"Alright Bakura, just back away from the monition that it." Malik it appeared, had finally gotten the slightly insane Yami to calm down and about time too.  
  
"I'm damn glad they didn't have those things in Egypt," Bakura spat. He really wished Marik's yami had had come in just a few minutes later.  
  
"So an I. Pharaoh would have used one to tortured us. Come to think of it, I would have tortured you too. On a more serious note," said Malik, sobering up quikly. "How is Ryou? I know how much he means to you."  
  
"No you don't" snapped Bakura automatically. "Well you probably do. Ryou has eight broken ribs, one that came very close to puncturing a lung, his left shoulder was shattered, and his left wrist is broken. The doctors say that as soon as his shoulder heals more, and he wakes up, they'll send him home."  
  
Oh Ra," replied Malik with a sharp intake of breath. "What did they do aobut his shoulder? I mean, if it shattered."  
  
"They took him into surgery and put pins in it to hold it together."  
  
"I see. Well, I have to run, but good luck." There was true sincerity in the blonde-haired Egyptian's voice. Nodding at Bakura, Malik stepped out of the room.  
  
It was only moments later when Bakura saw the fist signs of life from his small, pale, and bruised hikari. "Aibou," he spoke softly, looking desperately for any sign of recognition. "Are you here little one?"  
  
Moments later the spirit saw, for the fist time in a week, one of his lover's chocolate brown eyes. As Ryou blinked at him, a smile shone on Bakura's face. It was a smile that was mirrored on the small teen's soft face. 


End file.
